Empathy
by ForbiddenTwilit
Summary: Pit is a newcomer in Brawl, and as if fighting wasn't enough, he has to put together the pieces of his past. Ike is a fighter at Brawl, and seems to play a big part of Pit's past. Full summary inside. IkexPit centric, other couples mentioned. HIATUS, POSSIBLY DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

Summary: Pit is a newcomer in Brawl, and as if fighting wasnt enough, he has to put together the pieces of his past. Ike is a fighter at Brawl, and seems to play a big part of Pit's past. But neither can remember, and a force tries to rip them apart. Will they be able to remember their connection in the past, or will one-or both- of them be killed instead? IkexPit centric, LinkxSoren and MarthxRoy. Other pairings may appear in the future.

Prologue

A figure descended the stairs of leading to the courtyard of Goddess Palutena's temple. It was a young boy, appearing to not be older than 15 years old. He was quite attractive by mortal standards, his body structure was average, and average height. His hands were rather large and clumsy looking. He had dashing blue eyes, light sky blue, and brown spiky hair, and in his hair he wore a golden laurel wreath. He had fair, light colored skin, which went well with his pure white chlamy, which was clasped together by a gold and red pin. He wore gold bands around his arm and leg, as well as his wrists. He wore a belt to hold his two daggers when they weren't combined as his bow. His legs were rather long and wore brown, sandals like shoes that had white material decorating the top, making it look as if there were clouds on it. The boy heard the sound of footsteps behind him, and turned around to face his goddess Palutena.

"Pit, it's time to go." A familiar kind, soft voice said from behind him. Palutena was beautiful, with a perfect face and a nice figure. She had green-blue halo hovering above her head, which matched her soft green hair was long, and flowed past her waist. Her outfit consisted of a long white dress that had one side left opened at mid thigh, revealing her left leg, and golden jewelry that surrounded her forehead, biceps, wrists, neck, and waist. She also had a red pin, similar to the one Pit wears, to hold her belt up and dark brown sandals. She glowed naturally with a golden light.

"I know, just taking one last look before I leave, seeing as I won't be back for a while. Are you sure it'll be okay that I'm gone, goddess? I am the captain of the royal army and your bodyguard. If something were to happen, then-" Pit asked the goddess.

"-It's a great honor to be accepted into the Smash League. It means that you are strong physically and mentally. It's too big of a chance to let go of. Besides, you've already promised Master Hand that you would go." Palutena smiled at her guard

"Very well then" he sighed, and stepped through the portal that took him to Smash Mansion.

A tall figure walked through the halls the castle of Crimea. It was rather dark, even with a few lit torches. It seemed to be a middle aged man, although in reality, he was only 20. The expression on his face seemed rather cold, giving people the impression that he was uncaring, although everyone knew the man was a passionate hero, although he was rather blunt at times. His eyes told a rather different story than his facial expression, his dark navy eyes were full of emotions. His sapphire blue hair shot out messily, and the only thing that kept it up and out of his eyes was a dark greenish almost black headband. His attire consisted of a maroon undershirt that was covered by a blue tunic that reached a bit past his waist in the front and a bit farther than his knees in the back, a brown pad that covered the left side of his chest and was connected to a simple silver shoulder pad on his left shoulder, white pants, and knee high boots that had metal piece attached to the toe area. He also wore a large brown belt around his waist and another smaller green one that hung off his hips. He wore black and silver gloves on as well. Suddenly, someone walked into him as he turned a corner.

"Sorry about that, Soren."

"Oh, Ike, I was looking for you. The portal's here and Elincia wanted to say bye before we leave."

"Okay, then"

"Also, since the portals have been acting up, master hand sent someone with each portal, so Links waiting With Elincia." Soren said voice a bit happier than before. Soren was Ike's childhood friend, and he cared for the other like an invaluable brother. He had a long feminine face with creamy milk skin. He had piercing red eyes were accented by his long smooth black hair that flowed down his back, almost to his knees. He had on a long robe, its color were mysterious black, dark luscious green, pale aqua green and earthy browns. Finally, he wore simple light brown sandals on his dainty feet. Although Soren was likely younger than him, he handled most of the Greil Mercenaries' strategies, which made him an important member of the group. He was also a skilled mage with a great ability to cast wind spells.

It wasn't so much that the mage had a cold demeanor, it was that he was afraid of showing his emotions, so he appeared to be cold and shy around others. In fact, before he had visited the mansion, Ike had been the only one to melt Sorens' icy exterior. But due to Links insistence, Soren was eventually able to trust him. Eventually, Marth (with some assistance from Roy) played matchmaker and got them together.

"We'd better not make them wait then." Ike said as he walked with Soren to where they were waiting in the courtyard. When they got there, Ike noted that Titania was there as well. He walked over to Titania first.

"Thank you so much for taking over the group while I'm gone.I'm sure the group will be good in your hands. But make sure the Laguz aren't attacked. Just keep an eye on Shinon, okay? I can't thank you enough for doing this for me."

"Ike, don't worry about it. We'll be fine without you and Soren." He was satisfied with her reply; he bid her farewell, and headed over to Elincia, so that Soren could give some suggestions for Titania.

"Elincia, thank you very much for allowing us to stay here during our short return home."

"It was no trouble at all, Ike. I owe you and Soren for helping save Crimea, after all." she replied, smiling, and hugged him. "I'll miss you so much!"

"Err... I'll miss you as well." He awkwardly returned the hug for a few moments before they broke apart.

"IKE!" He heard from behind him as a young brunette girl ran up to hug him. This time, he was able to return the hug comfortably.

"Cant I come with you this time?"

"Mist, I told you, I need you to stay here and train with Rhys longer. But I'll write you a letter once a month, okay? And I'll try to come back sooner this time."

"Every month?" she asks, to confirm it.

"Every month." Ike promises her. She sighs, but seeing she won't be able to change her brother's mind, she gives up trying to convince him to let her join him. "Alright, Ike. But I'm holding you to that promise."

"See you, Mist."

"Bye, Ike!" she said, vigorously waving goodbye as the three stepped into the portal that sent them back to the mansion.

Done with 1,231 words total. Not to bad I hope. Anyway, I plan to have the next chapter up hopefully within the next week or so. Please Review :D

See you guys next chapter , I hope.

~Kuro-Chan


	2. Chapter 1: Arrival

Arrival

When they arrived at the Manor, Ike, Soren, and Link, headed to Master Hands office to meet with him briefly. They would then receive their room arrangements as well as the roster of participants- which included their info- and the schedule of fights that they would start next month.

Ike quickly looked over the sheets. A couple of newcomers, he noted. Luke what? Lucario? Oh, one of those Pokémon. Well, I bet this was one that crazy hand Choose. Olimar, a spaceman? And what are Pikman? And it looks like Red changed Pokémon for this year. And a Robot, it seems, called ROB. Snake? What a weird name, but he expected no less from a mercenary. And it looks like they added another Link this year, Toon Link, apparently. Let's see, they didn't mess up Soren's gender this year. Ike shuddered, remembering what had happened.

Oh, it looks like they messed up Marth's gender this time. Hopefully, he won't react like Soren. And then another name caught his eye, a newcomer. Pit, a high ranked angel of Skyworld. Well known for defeating Medusa. Interesting, he thought.

He then looked at the schedule. Let's see, he had a battle on the 3rd day of the month against Wolf, a few days after that, "Toon" Link. The day after that, Roy, later on that day, he was to battle Gannondorf. They would be given a few days off because of a holiday, and then he'd have a team battle with ROB against Zelda (or Sheik) and Mario. Two days later, he'd have a free for all, 5 stock match with Kirby, Wario, and Fox. Then he'd have no brawls for a week, for some reason beyond his knowledge.

Then he'd have a battle every day for the last week of the month. Day 1: A rare 3 against one, the Ice Climbers (who from this point on will mainly be referred to as Nana and Popo), Jigglypuff, and Diddy Kong against him. Day 2: Free for all, timed, with Lucas, King DDD, and Peach. Day 3: A One on One with Samus. Day 4: A One on One with Olimar. Day 5: A Two on One with Marth against Red. Day 6: A One on One with Luigi. Day 7: A team brawl with Pit against Mr. Game and Watch and Yoshi.

As he started to look over the room arrangements, Master Hand asked," May I have a word with you privately, Ike?" He nodded in reply.

As Link and Soren walked past him, Link whispered, "We'll wait for you in the dining hall." Ike turned to the Hand, waiting for it to tell him its request.

"I know you requested to not have a roommate, but I'm assigning a newcomer to share a room with you. I'm not doing it to torture you; most of the other smashers had to do things. The veterans were chosen to show around the newcomers, since they've been here the longest. And then I had some 2nd generation people help out with the portals, Link's an exception, because he hadn't been assigned to show anyone around. I need room for this one person, and I figured you'd be the best choice out of anyone left."

"Alright, seeing as I have no say in this."

"There is one more thing I request of you. I'm sure you two will get along well, since you are very similar. I would like you to train with him as much as possible. He isn't weak, but he always strives to be better. And, he is a very determined person, so he won't give up easily. But he overworks himself sometimes, and you've experienced the results of that. So I need you to keep an eye on him. He's quite shy, so if you can talk to him, that would be a good feat in itself."

"Okay, then." He waited a moment to see if the Hand was done talking, and when the Hand gave him the gesture to leave, he headed to meet Link and Soren in the Dining Hall. As Ike retreated, he didn't hear the Hand say, "Good Luck." Not that he would've needed any. Right?

– – –

Ike was walking down the hall to the dining room, when a much smaller figure crashed into him. He pulled himself up and quickly examined the person. It was a boy, looking to be no older than fifteen years old. He was a brunette, with light blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore some kind of white robe thingy, which matched his immaculate white wings.

He quickly got up, and started "Ah, I'm so sorry. I'm late, and wasn't looking where I was going. I-"

"That's okay, I wasn't paying attention either. Are you okay?" Ike quickly interrupted the youth to ask. He nods quickly as an answer. Ike smiled as he got up, and ruffles the brunette's hair, silently noting the softness of it was incomparable to anything he was used to. He leaves, continuing on as if nothing had happened. So that's Pit, he thought. He seems like a good kid.

– – –

When Ike got in the dining hall, he noticed it was rather empty. In fact, besides Link and Soren, only Pikachu, Peach, and Kirby were in there– not that he minded. He went over and sat down where Link and Soren were waiting for him.

"Why is there a lack of people today?" he asked Link, figuring that he would know the answer.

"Well, as I'm sure Master Hand told you how we have some newcomers? Well, since the veterans are showing the newcomers around, so they're still out. Anyone else is still coming, or helping with the portals, or settling in. I'm sure Marth and Roy will probably be here soon." Link answered him.

"But why are Kirby, Peach, and Pikachu here? Shouldn't they be helping out or something?" he asked, confused.

"Kirby and Peach were one of the first ones back, so they're already settled in. Since Kirby helps out with cooking, and Peach helps out with pretty much everything, so Master Hand decided to excuse them from having to do anything since they'd be busy enough. Pikachu was outside with Lucas and Ness, and the three of them were using thunder attacks against each other. Two PK Thunders and a Thunderbolt somehow resulted in a thundercloud, and some portals got sent to the wrong places, so Master Hand had to send some more in place of the originals. Since Pikachu was supposed to show to show one of them around, he has to do it later than the others now, since they still haven't arrived. I guess they are coming farther away than most, but he should be here soon. I don't know who Master Hand would stick Pikachu with." Link offhandedly commented.

"He could be with other Pokémon, you realize." Soren commented.

"So what did Master Hand want to tell you?" Link questioned, ignoring his lovers comment

"Well, originally, I had wanted to room alone during this tournament, but I have to kind of babysit my roommate apparently, since they're a newcomer." Ike told them.

"Hm, Ike a babysitter. I can't imagine it, chances are he'd probably lose them or something first." a teasing voice said from behind him.

"Shut up, Roy." he said, scowling, as they turn to see Roy and Marth behind them.

"Hey guys." Link said greeting them.

"Marth, did you change your gender?" Ike asked him.

"Yeah," Roy said, jokingly as Marth said, "No." giving Ike a questioning look before he glared at Roy.

"The paper says you're the a princess." he said in defense, handing the prince the roster, pointing out where it did say, Princess Marth Lowell of the fallen country Altea.

"That hand dies." he heard Marth mutter under his breath as Roy and Link were snickering. Soren was watching silently, half amused and half sympathetic towards the Prince. They decided to get up and headed to walk to in the common room (it's like a living room I suppose) to talk about what they had done during their break from the stadium.

The portal that Master Hand created was not exactly fast, was what Pit was currently thinking. True, if his goddess had created the portal, the trip would be twice as long. However, the fact that the portal was late to begin with didn't help matters much. 3 hours later, Pit had arrived outside the mansion. Truthfully, it was overwhelming to him, because the only thing he could compare it to was Palutena's temple; the mansion was huge and luxurious. His wings twitched, but he ignored the urge to fly, knowing he'd have the chance to later. He pulled the invitation from a pocket in his tunic to read.

As soon as you arrive, please head to my office, which is on the 3rd floor and is the last door on the right. Don't, under any circumstances, take the last door on the left.

Pit looked at the entrance, and entered, jogging up the stairs to head to Master Hands office. In his rush, he wasn't watching where he was going, and ran into someone, as well as probably winding the person. Pit looked at who was his unfortunate victim, a blue hair man, with dark blue eyes. The expression on his face was rather cold, but his eyes seemed warm. When Pit had realized he was staring at him, he immediately snapped out of his thoughts. "Ah, I'm so sorry. I'm late, and wasn't looking where I was going. I-"

"That's okay, I wasn't paying attention either. Are you okay?" he asks Pit. He nods in response, as under the others gaze, Pit feels petrified to the spot he is standing. He smiles at him, the cold facial expression melted away, as he gets up, ruffling his hair, and heads down the stairs. He watches until the others back disappears from sight, wondering who he was. Pit realized he no longer felt petrified, and walked over to open the office door where Master Hand was waiting.

"Pit, I hope the portal wasn't too bad. I apologize; the original portal got ruined by a thunderstorm and was sent to the Underworld instead of Skyworld." Master Hand greeted the angel.

"Its fine, did you close off the portal?" he replied.

"No, I can though."

"Please do so. There are horrors down there that shouldn't escape."

"Here, while I go do that, here's the roster of the other participants, the schedule of brawls that start at the beginning of next month, and your room assignment sheet." Pit took the aforementioned papers from Master Hands hand-err finger? - and looked through them. The first one, the participant sheet, wasn't very interesting, but he looked through them. There was a huge variety of people, a bounty hunter, some princesses, a general, some creatures called Pokémon, and a couple of mercenaries, to name. There was a wind mage, Soren, whose name seemed familiar to him.

Perhaps he is a person from your past? A voice in his head suggested. Acknowledging the voice, Pit quietly answered the voice with a short, "Perhaps." He folded the paper, and looked at the list of brawls he'd be in. To his disappointment, he didn't have many, probably because he's a newcomer.

The first week there was no brawls planned for him to do. Then he'd have a free for all with Link (a hero or something), Sonic (apparently the world's fastest hedgehog), and Falco (a member of star fox, whatever that is). 3 days after that, he'd be in a two on one, against Pokémon named Lucario (it attacked using aura apparently) and a boy named Ness (he was a psychic apparently). They'd have a 5 day break, and then, 2 days later, he'd be going against a person named Luigi. Five days after that, he'd be in a team battle, he and a person named Captain Falcon would be against an ape called Donkey Kong and a giant turtle named Bowser. Three days after that, he'd have another one on one against someone called Meta Knight. Five days after that, on the last day, he'd be in a team battle again, he and a mercenary named Ike would be going against someone(thing?) called Mr. Game and Watch and a dinosaur like thing called Yoshi. He looked at his room assignment sheet, he would be in room 195, and he'd share with someone else. Not that he was surprised, even though the mansion grounds were huge, a big tournament would be held. Besides, since he was a newcomer, it was only to be expected.

The hand floated back into the room, a yellow rat like creature accompanied him. "Pit, if you have any questions, just ask Link, he's rather helpful. Your roommate will be able answer any questions you have as well. This is Pikachu." he said, gesturing to the yellow creature next to him. "He will show you around. You should take this map." Pikachu handed the map to him, and left the room to show Pit around.

"Pika Pika Pi?"(How was the portal?)

"Chu, Pika Pi." (Fine, just slow.)

"Pika, Pi Pi" (Sorry, that's kind of my fault)

"Pika Pika" (Its fine)

At the end of the hall, they could see a blond girl, which the Pokémon ran up to meet immediately. Pit followed him taking his time and waited. The girl noticed the angel as Pikachu told him, "Pika Pi, Pikachu Pika Pi" (This is Samus Aram. She's been here for all 4 tournaments.)

"Chu."(I see)

"Pikachu, I don't need you to introduce me, I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself. Anyway, I'm Samus Aran-"

"Of the Metroid series" Pit finishes confidently

"Yeah. And you are?" She asks him.

"I'm Pit, captain of Palutena's army and royal bodyguard. Pleased to make your acquaintance." He bows and she giggles.

"Well, I'll let you continue your tour. See you around." she waves as she walks away, and the Pokémon starts to show him around.

My Notes-

-Chapter ends here because I don't want to write about every place and person they run into.

-Pikachu can't actually speak; just Pit has the ability to speak/understand the language of other species. (The other Pokémon (minus Mewtwo and Lucario) Diddy Kong, Yoshi, and Kirby (for now))

-I kind of rewrote the Smashers world differently. Yes, there's a mansion like most stories, but I put Roy and Soren (I felt like I needed them in the story and they should've been in Brawl. Especially Roy.)

-Soren was shoved into this chapter for the Soren fans out there (And due to my own guilt because he won't reappear for a few chapters-probably until chapter 5 or 6, depends on what I put in each chapter xD-)

- I will explain some a lot at later time (Probably once Soren makes his reappearance)

-The mysterious voice has an important role as well xD Feel free to guess who they are, I'll give some hints later- My first hint for you is they are a Shadow/Dark – (Like Shadow Queen (Peach) or Dark Link.)

-Besides Ike and Pit, Marth and Roy are the most important/occurring couple.

-Besides Ike and Pit, the most important characters are the mysterious voice, Soren, and Mist (even though she makes only 2 appearances in the story). After those 3, Marth and Roy.

-Any confusion should be cleared up after chapter 3 or 4, as I will explain a bunch of stuff.

- There won't be many fight scenes, the only reason I included the fight schedule is to keep track of how much time passes. It's about the end of August in the story currently.

Disclaimer: Ike ,Pit, Soren, Link, etc. © Nintendo

Anways, this chapter had 2,769 words total. Sorry for the delay. Oh, I will be putting this on deviantart, so if you want to review on their instead, then its: k-k-s .deviantart .com (Just take out spaces.) Seriously. Review. Even if its anonymous on , please just review.  
>~Kuro-Chan<p> 


	3. Chapter 2: Greetings

Chapter Two: Greetings

Disclaimer: All Characters © Nintendo

Pit was currently in the Mansions garden. A rule of thumb for his kind was that angels love nature and he was no exception. Besides that, he needed the sun as a source of energy to live. Pit was talking to Pikachu, when his ears perked up, hearing someone, and runs up to greet them. A blond swordsman crouched down to pet the yellow Pokémon, as it climbed onto his back. He recognized the blond as Link, who he was introduced to earlier by Pikachu. Two bluenettes and a redhead soon caught up to him.

"Hey, Pikachu." Link greeted him. "I think Red was looking for you, so you should go find him."

"Pikaaa." Pikachu replied to him, and he ran towards the mansion. Pit peered at the group curiously; he recognized the lighter bluenette, Marth because he had met him earlier as well. He analyzed the redhead next; his blue eyes sparkled with excitement and happiness. His clothes were blue, rimmed in yellow. He was currently fixing his cape, which was just red and blue, and wore a blue and gold headband, mostly hidden by his hair. The other bluenette he recognized as the one he had crashed into earlier in the hall. The cold expression remained on his face, but it was definitely not as harsh, but more gentle looking. Pit felt a bit sad that even around others, the man seemed almost like a stranger.

"BOO!" A voice yelled from behind him. Pit had been so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he didn't realize that the redhead had snuck up behind the poor angel. He yelped in surprise as he slightly jumped in the air. As he landed on his behind, he glanced up to look at the other. The trio ran up to them, Link extended a hand to Pit in the process.

"A-ah, thank you." Pit said quietly, it was barely heard over the scolding being given to the redhead.

"And he's a newcomer no less! Act a bit more responsible, at least. Apologize to him at once!" Marth scolded him.

"Alright, alright. Geeze, stop acting like my mother, Marth." The redhead retorted, but walked over to where Pit was standing next to Link. "I guess I should apologize for my stunt. I couldn't help myself when I saw you all spaced out like that."

"It's alright." He replied timidly "Um, could I know your name?"

"I'm Roy. Pleased to meet you, um…"

"My name is Pit. It's nice to meet you, Roy."

"I'm sorry if Roy gave you any bad impressions, he's like that sometimes." Marth told Pit.

"Sometimes? I believe you mean most of the time, Marth." The other bluenette commented. Pit glanced at the mercenary, before shuffling over nervously, head bowed.

"Hm? Did you want something." he asked when he noted the boy in front of him.

"Um… I wanted to apologize again about earlier ..." Pit trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean any harm by it." He replied "I believe I need to properly introduce myself to you, Pit. My name is Ike."

"It's nice to meet you. I hope we can get along well." He shyly smiled.

"Hey, Pit, this is your first day here right?" Roy asked him.

"Yes it is. Why do you ask?" Pit replied, confused.

"Well, you should do a practice brawl with us! That way you'll know a bit more than the other newbie's."

"Roy, I don't think that's such a good idea…" Marth interrupted, if Pit had replied, there was no way anyone with normal hearing could have heard him.

"Actually, Roy has the right idea, Marth. Pit should get used to the way the system works here. Besides, then he would get an idea of how some people here fight."Link commented; his eyes sparkled with excitement "In fact, why don't we do a team braw. Ike and I against you and Roy? Since I doubt Marth wants to brawl right now anyways."

"I-if they don't mind, then I suppose so." Pit agreed.

Roy perked up. "We don't mind, right Ike?" Ike glanced at Roy when he heard him say his name, getting a look that was unseen from Pit's view.

"Hm? Yeah, sure." Ike said, not completely sure what he was agreeing to since he hadn't been paying much attention.

"Sweet!" Roy said. "Come on guys!" he ran, dragging Pit with him. The others complied, and followed him. When they got to the control room, Pit and Roy were chatting quietly- or rather, Pit was talking quietly while Roy talked loudly, per usual . They set the match to be 3 stock, items on. They would be in the practice arena which was made similar to the huge stadium they would be brawling in once the tournament started.

A pattern soon emerged. Ike would go after Roy, while Link would target Link. Pit and Roy would double up on Link. Soon, everyone was tied at 1 life, but everyone's percentage was rather high. Link, Roy and Ike would try and talk to Pit, but they weren't very successful at it. But they were able to get him to talk a little bit. Eventually, Pit was able to K.O. Link, but at the same time, Ike was able to K.O. Roy. There was a brief pause between them as they caught their breath. Pit lunged at Ike, his double daggers being met Ike's large sword as he was pushed back. Ike swung his sword upwards, which caught the tips of Pit's wings on fire. The fire made Pit freeze momentarily; it reminded him of the underworld itself, the intense fires that burned for eternity. He flew away from Ike, to try and put out the small fire on his wings. Pit noticed Ike seemed to flinch when he noticed the tips of his wings on fire Ike noticed his actions, and paused for a moment.

"Are you okay, Pit?" he asked. Pit blinked and nodded quickly in response. Collecting his thoughts, he decided to use his angel rings instead. He flew upwards, then, once he decided he had gained enough altitude, he dived down, catching the mercenary off guard and sent crashing into a wall. It seemed to momentarily faze the mercenary, but he got up quickly and countered with another attack, which sent the angel flying back slightly, as he was able to stop with his wings. As they lunged at each other for another attack, a bomb fell in between and the force blew both of them back as the hit the arena walls and they were knocked unconscious.

– – –

Marth runs down the hall frantically to find his way to the infirmary. The battle had been okay, but then he realized something was wrong when neither Ike nor Pit had exited the training arena. The first thing that had truly told him that something was wrong was the blood that had started to trickle down Pits head. This hadn't happened, never as long as he had been there. As he finally found his way into the infirmary, he stopped to take a breath.

"Marth?" had walked up to him. "What are you doing here?"

"They… were in … the practice arena…. Master Hand's… system failed… and they got hurt…." Marth managed to say, but he was still was a bit out of breath. "Link and Roy… managed to get them… and are bringing them here."

"Okay, Marth." He handed him a glass of water. "Who are they bringing, anyway?"

Marth looked him in the eye "Ike and Pit."

– – –

I'm horrible at writing fight scenes, so if someone can help me out with them, it'd be appreciated. Besides that, fighting won't probably show up much due to my lack of abilities XD

I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out. I've been busy with school, and I haven't had much time. I don't get much time to get to use the computer to begin with anyway. Besides that I've had a bunch of issues, and I actually had to retype this chapter because the original ended up getting deleted. I'm not as far in this story as I had hoped XD

If you really care to know, my youtube account for covers and such was hacked, and it ended up being closed. I lost all my videos, I didn't have to many watchers yet luckily. I've been trying to make some more on my new account, but I got sick and lost my voice for a little bit, therefore forcing me to stop with that.

I also have a deviantart for drawing, so I have to keep up with stuff on there as well. And then I check up on my other two account, my dA fanfiction account and a ask account XD

I have decided to try and help out with the Deja Vu fanime (its vocaloid :P), so that may keep me a little bit busy.

Lastly, now that my life is alot more easier and balanced, I have taken up another project. I will be working on a collab fanfiction (its also PitxIke XD)

I hope I will be able to get out the next chapter soon ^^ But seeing as I have the first part of it done, hopefully it wont take too long. I hope so, because then I get to explain some things to you guys that wont make sense until then.

Please review so I know that I should continue this or not~!

~Kuro

P.S. If it makes it easier for you, I'll put this on my dA fanfiction account ( its K-K-S ) soon :)


	4. Chapter 3: Recovering

Chapter 3 : Recovering

I'm so sorry about the lack of updates. Just I've been suffering from writers block, and honestly, I am not very satisfied with this chapter. It is also a very bad excuse for not updating in almost 5 months :P At least schools almost over. I was looking at the other chapters when trying to get an idea of what to write, and saw all kinds of things to fix, so I'll probably be fixing that soon. Just one slight note, some of this (actually, most XD) will be written in flashback (so we can skip around a bit of time, yay~) and will be _italicized_. Yeah, it starts in flashback because I couldn't think of any better way to start. XD Also, I write Zelda and Sheik as separate people, and Sheik as a male. Marth and Roy will speak Japanese sometimes, and that will be noted at the end (It should be mostly right, but I have only one year of Japanese under my belt :D)

Enough of my ramblings, here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: All characters © Nintendo. Besides, if I owned these characters, there would be no point in this story~! It would be cannon :D

– – –

_Ike sat in the infirmary bed, polishing his current sword, Alondite. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Pit and Roy chatting quietly amongst themselves. He thought about the other smashers who had visited that day. Toon Link and Olimar had introduced themselves to Pit and Ike. Samus, Zelda, Peach, Sheik, and Fox just chatted with them (although Peach couldn't believe the Hands had invited an angel, and commented on how adorable Pit was). Pikachu had wanted to visit Pit, and Red had come with him. Red and Pit immediately got along like two long lost brothers, talking as if they've met before. Ike doesn't mind to much, the Pokémon Trainer was one of the smashers he could stand to be around. Kirby also came with Pikachu, and spoke to the angel, mainly because Pit was one of the few that could speak and understand the puffball. Ike was humored by the angel's attempts of what seemed to be trying to teach Kirby how to speak in complete sentences. Sometime during the day, Link, Marth, and Roy visited them. Link and Marth felt bad about the whole situation, but they were able to convince them that it was fine. Roy seemed to try and talk to Pit, but the angel seemed rather tired after talking with the others, or so Ike thought. But he was more curious where Soren had went... probably to the library, knowing him._

_A slight knocking noise intruded on Ike's thoughts as Dr. Mario walked in. Zelda, who was an assistant to him sometimes, followed._

_"How are you feeling?" Dr. Mario asked, referring to his wounds. _

_"I'm fine, is it possible that Zelda could heal Pits wing? I know he's saying its fine, but I think it would be better if it was healed. He'll need them for brawling." Ike asked quietly._

_"Hmm... You have a point,__ Ike. I'm sure she won't mind." He replied, and gestured to the princess. "Would you mind healing Pits wings? I'd like to get these two out of here as quickly as I can, and his wings will probably help get him out of here sooner." She nodded, seeming rather reluctant at first, but obeying all the same. The angel wasn't cooperating much, politely saying (or rather, stuttering) that she didn't have to heal him. But he eventually gave in and allowed her to heal his wings, thanking her afterwards. She waved it off, replying, "I was only doing my job." After checking a few more things, they left, leaving them alone once again._

– – –

_The infirmary door swung open, and they both turned their heads to see Roy standing in the doorway. "Oh, guys, you're awake!" he yelled excitedly as he tackled the angel to the bed. "You'll never guess what I heard!"_

_"Roy, you'd better let him up. I think you're choking him." Ike said, rather annoyed at the loud redhead._

_"Ack! S-sorry!" he let the angel up. Marth and Link walked in, out of breath._

_"I-I wondered ... where y-you went, Roy." Marth said, panting._

_"Sorry, Marth." the redhead grinned cheekily, "Anyways, you guys can leave today!"_

_"Really? That's good-" Ike started, until he was interrupted by Link._

_"-But you guys aren't allowed to brawl or practice for another week. Which means during that time, you can keep Soren out of the library, Ike." _

_"... Where is he, anyway?"_

_"Library, as usual. He's taking advantage of not having any brawls yet."_

_"Umm... who's Soren?" Ike looked at Pit, who hadn't spoken to the group yet. His bright eyes were shimmering with curiosity. _

_"Soren's a friend of ours. I'm sure you'll meet him sometime." Ike replied, chuckling quietly at his innocent inquisitiveness. _

– – –

_"So, Pit, I heard you and Ike are roommates?" Roy inquired._

_"A-ah, um, yes."_

_"Speaking of which, would you like some help settling in? I know you've been stuck in the infirmary the whole time basically." Ike offered, the sincerity of his words is the only thing that convinces the angel to accept his help._

_"I-if it is not any trouble, then that would be most kind..." Pit trails off._

_"I offered, it's not any trouble at all." he points out, "We'll see you guys at dinner." He walks off; Pit leaves to catch up to him._

_Link turns to Marth and Roy, "As much as I'd like to hang around, I should go and make sure Soren doesn't starve himself or anything of the like." He says, only half joking. "Later guys."_

_"Good luck!" Roy replies. Marth says something softly, so quiet that not even Roy, who's standing right next to him, can hear. _

_"_うーん？何を言いました？_" Roy asks, curiosity gleams in his eyes._

_"_何も、ロイ_"(1) Marth responds, walking in the opposite direction. The redhead follows, whining, trying to find out what the other said._

– – –

Ike walked down the stairs in the manor, alone with his thoughts. Currently, he was looking for Pit, as he and Roy had wandered away earlier and Roy had returned moments ago. Ike was sure the angel had gotten himself lost in the huge mansion... not that he could really get mad at him. He heard the soft plinking of strings that he identified as Sheik's lyre. He decided to ask Sheik if he had seen Pit, and walked in the direction he heard the music come from. As he approached the room, he stopped knock, but, realizing the door was already partly open, he didn't bother, and just looked in.

"Hey, Sheik... Oh, there you are Pit, I was wondering where you went."

"Ah, Ike, Zelda was looking for you earlier." Sheik tells him

"She was?" He seemed confused, "I haven't seen or heard her at all today, and no one else said anything..."

"She ran into Peach, and Peach convinced her to go shopping with her... and you know how Peach can get when it comes to shopping..." Sheik explained.

"Ah... That makes sense..." He nods in affirmation. "What's that instrument, Pit?"

"It's a cello! I haven't played one since before my time!"

Ike frowns a bit at Pits choice of wording, but decides to ignore it. "I haven't seen one before. Would you play something for me?"

Pit blushes a bit, embarrassed. "Sure... Will you play with me, Sheik?"

"I suppose I could. Start playing, and I'll join in."

Pit hesitates for a second, but quietly starts playing. After a few moments, Sheik joins in with his lyre. Ike notes that the song sounds melancholy... and a bit longing? Ike wasn't sure why he chose this song to play for him, but decides to not question it, and enjoys the sereneness of the song instead.

– – –

Translation Notes: Roy's saying: Un? Nani o iimashita? [ Hmm? What did you say? ]

Marths response is: Nani mo, Roi. [ Nothing, Roy. ]

Other notes:

-I decided to refer to Sheiks harp as a lyre because although it is referred to as a harp in game, its technically a lyre.

-The song Pit and Sheik play is If I Could See You Again- Yiruma

I am so sorry that it took so long, hopefully I can get another chapter out soon... but I have no idea XD Also, I typed this in like 5 hours yesterday, and spent about a half hour proof reading, but I probably missed some obvious mistake. Please tell me how I did~! I also changed what dA account I upload fanfiction on- it'll be uploading on my main.

... But seriously, I loved how much feedback (whether it was a review or an alert) I got back, even months after the last chapter came out. Thank you guys.

Kuro-chan out~!


	5. Chapter 4: Secrets of the Past

Chapter 4 :Secrets of the Past

... I don't even know whats going on half the time in this chapter XD Oh well, I'm glad to have this out~!

Disclaimer: As always, All characters © Nintendo... Except for the O.C.'s that appear in this chapter. They belong to me.

* * *

><p>On the way back to their room, it was silent between the two. Or at least until Pit subconsciously started humming. Ike's breathing hitched when he recognized the melody of the song. He concentrated on getting his breathing under control for a few moments.<p>

"H-hey, Pit? Where did you learn that song?"

Pit blinked in surprise at the sudden question. "A long time ago, my brothers had taught it to me. I used to sing it with a friend of mine."

"... I see. It just seemed familiar, but I guess I was wrong-" Ike started, but was interrupted by Pit.

"No..." Pit paused, walking ahead. "You're from Tellius, aren't you?"

"Yeah... but..."

"When I was a human... no, let me restate that. When I was a mortal? I think that works. Anyway, I would sing with my brothers, as we weren't supposed to teach our sisters, although we did eventually. When we were separated, I met a girl who knew the song, and we'd sing it together sometimes." His eyes became unfocused for a moment, lost in the memories, before fixating his eyes down the hall

"You once lived in Tellius, then?"

"Yes... and although I say it was a long time ago, it's only because in Angel Land, our time passes differently, a bit quicker. So a decade or so for us is only a year or so in Tellius. That is the way it is for many worlds."

"I see... but you can't possibly be related-"

"To the heron siblings? Ah... the Serenes Massacre wiped the herons... however, I know at least one of my siblings are alive... that fact alone makes me happy, knowing just that much." He nodded, seeming content.

"I assume you mean Princess Leanne?" Ike inquired.

"You've met my sister; I see... there were 8 of us, my 2 brothers, and my 4 sisters."(1)

"Actually, now that I think about it... Reyson did say that he had other brothers and sisters..." A thoughtful frown settled on Ike's face.

"Oh? Reyson survived as well? That bit of news brings some peace to my mind." (2) Pits eyes seemed to shine even more than they already did at that moment.

"Rafiel as well... so you were a heron? Is that why you have wings?"

"Yes... and yet not. I was a half breed... I believe you would refer to us as a branded? My goddess, Lady Palutena, took pity when she saw my death and salvaged my soul. As many know, angels are often just recreated beings. That's what happened to someone I know… and to me, but…"

"But?" Ike quirked an eyebrow when he trailed off.

"I don't have all my memories from before… due to certain conditions."

"Certain conditions?" (3)

"I asked Lady Palutena to grant me a wish, you could say. But in order for her to cast a spell that would grant my wish, I had to forget parts for my past. I still can't fly properly, that's one of the quirks we share. Lady Palutena thought it was weird. Besides that, I don't look exactly like my former self."

"Do you mind me asking how you died? I feel like I'm being rude asking all this but..."

"Hehe, it's only natural. I died to protect someone close to me, someone I cared for more than my life. I knew that his time wasn't over, that he had so much left for the future." He had a mournful look on his face.

"I feel like I asked a bit too much, sorry."

"No, I didn't have to answer you. Don't worry about it too much." They entered their room and settled into a peaceful silence.

* * *

><p>"Do you think you should have told him so much?" A voice said next to Pit. He jumped a little, not expecting the person to show himself.<p>

"Huh? Oh, you surprised me. Don't do that! Do you want him to know about you?" Pit glared at them.

"Not yet, but when the time comes..." The figure smirked; their red eyes gleamed in pleasure.

"Then I suggest you quiet down." He suggested.

"Okay, mother" They retorted.

"What do you want, Sai?" Pit said, already fed up with the dark bluenette who was now sitting next to Pit.

"Just to talk. Answer my question."

"Well, I told him so much, yet what I do know myself is so little. I would've told someone eventually, why not him."

"I suppose... just there's something about him..."

"He looks a bit like you." Pit couldn't help but comment.

"I wonder... do you suggest that he is my original?"

"It's possible, isn't it?"

"Yeah... just be careful from now on."

"Don't remind me" Pit groaned "I already got scolded by Viridi and Palutena... not to mention in front of Phosphora and Pittoo..."

* * *

><p>"Honestly, you of all people should know not to be so careless." the goddess scolded, her voice harsh. Pit could only think of one other time when she had looked so worried... making it seem like she was overreacting this time. After all, being near death is definitely more serious than getting carried away in a brawl… right?<p>

"Get it together, Pit. What if you actually get hurt, dingle brain? Who is Palutena going to depend on then? Huh?"

"… I apologize." Pit murmered bowing before the two goddesses.

"I hope this will not happen again."

"Absolutely, Lady Palutena! It won't happen again, I promise."

"Absolutely, Lady Palutena!" Pit heard a mocking voice from behind him. "I see colliding with a wall didn't change you from being such a yes-man, Pit!"

"Huh? What are you doing here, Phosphora."

"Looking for Mistress Viridi~! And… Awww,! You're blushing again! That's even cuter!"

"… I embarrass easily, okay!"

"Whatever, get it together already."

"Wha-? Pittoo? You too?"

"Yeah, yeah. Look, don't go forgetting that if theres no you, theres no me. Or Sai, since you two share bodies… Still, don't go putting the rest of us at an inconvenience."

"… Right. Are you all done now? I should be returning now."

"Of course…" Palutena smiled as she waved her hand, cutting of the communication between them.

* * *

><p>A lot of this chapter makes references to Pit and Ike's respective games.<p>

First, the song he is humming is the Galdr of Release (which is one of my favorite Galdrs in the game).The girl that Pit mentions is Mist, Ike's younger sister.

The other angel Pit mentions will probably not be mentioned again... but she is a beroc (human).

(1) Pit and Lillia were the two who hid Leanne away in the forest, thus why Pit knows.(Yes, I know Leanne states that her sisters hid her in the forest... but to have some non cannon things is okay XD). Also, it is said in the games that Reyson, Lillia, Leanne, and Rafiel are the only named siblings. They have an unnamed brother and two sisters. They freely refer to each other as brother or sister, not half brother or half sister. They don't really care about that, only other beroc/laguz care about their blood. So correctly, Pit would refer to them as his 2 half brothers, 2 half sisters, and 2 sisters.

(2) You'd think because he's associated with a goddess, he'd know this much. But nope... but for those who have played Uprising, let's just blame it on her botched laser eye surgery. XD

(3) Pit means his memory seal.

(4) I have no idea how they are actually communicating… but think of it like how they do in Uprising, if you have seen the gameplay. Which is telepathically, I guess XD

Um... I think thats all~ Sorry if any of you got lost during this, ask questions in the reviews. Saiichi (or Sai, as you have seen him called) is our mysterious friend~ Next "Chapter" will be a brief intermission filled with character bio's of my O.C.'s :P Also, Dark Pit (or Pittoo) , will be referred to as Kishi.

But please review~! I don't know to actually start on the next real chapter or not, I need feedback~


	6. Character Bio's

This isn't necessary for you guys to read, just if you want to know a bit more about the O.C.'s you'll be seeing, you may read. Note: I noted that I wouldn't be able to put out all of Aero's past just yet, so I shall add it... probably the end of chapter 6 or 7 :P Just depends on if I remember or not. Also, since I wasn't sure how familiar you guys are with POR and RD... I explained what I though might need to be explained. The next chapter should be up soon... but I would appreciate reviews. Even if its just something like: PLZ Update!, I wont mind... At least I know people are reading it XD I've only gotten one review since I put up chapter 4.

Disclaimer: Kishi, Saiichi, Aero, and Kageku all belong to me. I don't own their Nintendo counterparts, or who they were originally based on.

* * *

><p>1: Kishi (キシ)<p>

-Dark Pit- Pits "shadow"

-Name comes from: Miracle (Kiseki) Angel (Tenshi)

-Looks like Pit, with darker colorations, the only exceptions to this being his eyes, which are red, and his skin, which is paler than Pit's. [NOTE: I designed his character before KIU, so it's not to consistent with his official character design :P Any consistencies are coincidental.]

-Not much is really known about him. Lives in an alternate universe (called the Realm of Shadows) like all shadows.

-His main weapon is a bow called the Bow of the Fallen (replica of the Silver Bow) and has a dagger hidden in it for emergencies. It is infused with poison.

-His main rivals are Kageku (Dark Link) and Pit. Although he gets along with the later fairly well, he still doesn't completely get along with him.

-His main ally is Sai (Who is his lover :P )

-He holds a bit of a grudge against Pit because when Pit came into existence, Sai was pulled out of their realm. Although he looks a bit like his light, he tends to try to act very different from him. He will only protect those close to him, and them above all.

-Although, he will protect Pit at times, but it is because they both cannot exist without the other.

-His morals are different, since he tends to look at the world in a black and grey perspective, where Pit tends to views the world in black and white.

-Whereas Pit wears gold metals, Kishi has bronze items. Also, his clasp is blue, not red like Pit's.

2: Sai [Saiichi] (サイーチ)

-"Psycho" Ike- Ike's shadow/ doppelganger

-Name derived in two ways:

~Psycho (Saiko) Crazy (Kichiga)

~Psycho (Saiko) One (Ichi)

-His hair is darker than Ike's, close to a midnight blue. His eyes are orange- but when angry, they turn red.

-His history: After Ashera was defeated, Yune needed to create a source of energy to prevent Ike from getting too unbalanced (he has a natural unbalance to begin with) and going berserk. Thus Sai's spirit took form and was sent to the Realm of Shadow, and watches out for Ike. He then was sent to assist Pit.

-He holds no ill intent towards Ike- although Sai is generally unlike the other shadows.

-He typically has no rivals, as he tends to view the world in a grey and grey world, although he does recognize the white and black parts of the world respectively.

-His weapon is Alondite (the sister/twin sword of Ragnell)

-Generally, he's a rather mild guy, he has no enemies- or rather, he tends to hate no one. He is trusting – but wary at first. He's a lot more like Ike than Kishi is to Pit.

-As far as his role in Empathy goes, Sai can also be a representative of Ike's memory.

-Which probably makes you all wonder why Pit and Sai share the same body. Well… that is a secret for now ;)

3: Aero [aka Heron Pit]

-My logic is that Angels are usually recreated humans. Throughout PoR and RD it is noted that they say brothers and sisters, even after all the siblings are reunited XD In some fanfics, Ike notes that Pit has a strong likeness to the herons, and here, he almost literally is… And then my mind went off… I'm still not sure how I completely came up with this idea XP

-If you know, Aero (the word) is based off the Greek word, αέρας ( aéras ), which is the word for air/wind. Fittingly, Kid Icarus is seemed to be based off Greek Mythology, and in Fire Emblem, many characters and such are also based off Greek Mythology.

-Aero represents Pit's past and memory. He sleeps inside Pit, his soul will awaken more and more as Pit grasps the memories of his past.

-History [brief, non plot spoiling, version] - He's a branded; his mother was a beroc (human) and his father is King Lorazieh. He was shunned by most- and only treated kindly by his twin sisters, his half siblings, Tibarn- who tended to look out for all the royal heron siblings- and Naesala– who had a fondness for the royal siblings, but had a soft spot for Aero and Leanne.

-He is different than most branded, even his own sisters. He has two, slightly deformed, wings. He could somewhat easily pass for a normal heron to the untrained eye- although the brand on his cheek would prove otherwise.

-He is the oldest sibling, and the first child of Lord Lorazieh. He did show his branded children love at first; although Aero is the only one who can remember- and barely remembers, at that. He was forced to take the throne, and needed to abandon his other family. When he heard that their mother died a while later, he took them in, but made it a point to ignore them, and made it clear he didn't want to be associated with them. Rafiel was only a few years old at the time, Lillia was barely a newborn.

-A short time after Leanne was born, Lorazieh started getting sick and wasn't able to transform anymore- a side result of having a beroc mate and branded children. Not too long after that, the Serenes Massacre occurred, and Lorazieh fell into a coma.

-Siblings in order from oldest to youngest: Aero, Aoki/Michaela, Rafiel, Lillia, Reyson, Leanne.

-This is only the first half, the second half of his history will be out soon, need to get through a few chapters first, or else there shall be some spoiler XD

4: Kageku (カゲク) [Brief Version]

-Kageku- Links shadow

-Name derivative: Shadow (Kage) Link (Rinku)

-He's extremely jealous of Kishi, because they both love Sai. And since Sai only sees Kageku as a close friend, Kishi and Kageku tend to not get along well.

Random Facts/Side notes:

-Saiichi X Kishi = Saki (Favorite Assist Trophy Ever XD)

~Ironically, Ike is derived from Isaac… and my favorite assist trophy paring is SakiX Isaac X3

-Saiichi's nickname, Sai, is actually named after a niconico douga user (who does a few dubs) named Sai :P

-Aero's two sisters, Aoki and Michaela, have no real relevance to the story XP Their names do have references XD Aoki is based off the vocaloid (XD here's my vocaloid obsession coming in), and her name means Blue Princess. Michaela, however, was originally based of a witch familiar in Puella Magi Madoka Magica (Which is probably my favorite anime/manga in existence :D). However, I later realized that in Akuno-P's series, one of Miku's names is Michaela as well xP

-The Realm of Shadows is where all shadows live until given (or assigned, in some cases) a body. This is also where Sai and Kishi first met :P


End file.
